


Sieben Verbrechen

by aihechu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT21 (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihechu/pseuds/aihechu
Relationships: 扬昀
Kudos: 9





	Sieben Verbrechen

董思成对刘扬扬总是有求必应，不，或者说是对所有的弟弟都是如此。

众所周知，nct是一支全A的队伍，而董思成是队里目前唯一的Omega。

经纪人哥哥再三嘱咐他要照顾好自己，即使队内感情再好，分化之后的发情期将自己锁在房间里独自平复也依旧是唯一的办法。

队员们除了为他准备抑制剂和必要的饮食以外还要尽量离他的房间远些，以防诱导发情。

刘扬扬偶然闻到过一次董思成的信息素。

如果用他脑内已有的气味进行类比，其实近似于红茶香气。

但又比那复杂缥缈的多。

上一秒它还在那里，萦绕在你的鼻端，你可以感受到它顺着你的唇齿攀缘，真实湿润的触感像猫咪带着倒刺的舌头。

但当你集中注意力寻找它，它又迅速消失不见，像海妖引诱水手的歌声一样，在天边最后一抹余晖下化成泡沫。

就好似只是他的错觉一般。

刘扬扬其实是个老手。

他标记过不止一个Omega,这对于他来说甚至很简单，包含亲吻，虚假承诺和第二天嘱咐人送对方回家。

毕竟有短暂标记这种时髦的东西。

国外开放的风气下他基本上什么都见识过，他甚至在被允许有性生活的年龄已经生活了很长一段时日，如果还不能克制成年Alpha的占有欲的话，就会是一件很糟糕的事情了。

但他在关于董思成的事上总是轻易的失控。

那股红茶味总在他心里作怪。  
董思成对刘扬扬总是有求必应，不，或者说是对所有的弟弟都是如此。

看着他哥那张清纯幼嫩的脸就会涌出肮脏的念头，他现在能自动从他哥哥冷静的表象中看到他软绵绵的内里和仰着头无声哭泣的样子。

顺着光滑的腰线向下，又纤细，又柔软，屁股又翘。

他的Alpha占有欲已经开始无限膨胀了，那种随时会失去对方的紧张感和想把对方玩弄到说不出话的破坏欲在他心中像荆棘一样扎根。

刘扬扬怀疑公司提供的抑制剂起了反作用，董思成身上的信息素诱人到能让Beta性起。

这不合适。

他甚至想把他锁住，封上所有出口和入口，连散发一点气味都不行。  
先在全世界面前消失，再成为他的全世界。

“扬扬！”

那两个字仿佛燃烧到尽头的引线,轰的一下,刘扬扬整个人都要烧起来了。

他手肘撑在枕侧,抓着董思成的后脑强迫他抬起头,唇舌彻底纠缠亲吻。

咬破舌尖的血气带着浓郁强盛的Alpha信息素气息,被强行送进了董思成的咽喉,就像一管春药直接打进血管,对发情期omega敏感至极的身体起到了致命的作用。

“……！”董思成完全反弓起来,刘扬扬立刻捞住他后腰,因为过度激动手都在打抖,三下五除二把他的衣服全剥了狠狠往地上一扔。

“再…再叫一声，”刘扬扬粗喘道,一手顺着股缝揉进去,另一手捏着董思成的后颈让他看自己:“再叫一声我的名字嘛,哥哥,看着我……”

他有力的手指探入穴口的瞬间,董思成体内深处那汪不断危险晃荡的热水终于满溢出来了,急不可耐地顺着手指流下,将大腿内侧沾染得滑腻不堪一-但纵然如此手指带来的挤压和摩擦还是很鲜明的,董思成承受不了这种刺激,猝然反弓起后腰,那一下甚至连刘扬扬都没压住

"疼么?嗯?"刘扬扬把他强行压了去,一口咬住耳梢,含混不清地问:“疼了就喊我,要喊扬扬喔。”

内壁不住痉挛,似乎是想把兴风作浪的手指挤出去,但真抽出手指时又哭泣着挽留,水流得到处都是。

董思成颤抖着抓住刘扬扬的上臂,欲推又不得力,片刻后不知道体内那两根手指触碰到了什么地方,突然痛苦地惊喘了声,手指在刘扬扬背肌上留下了四道泛白的抓痕。

刘扬扬安抚式地抬起他的脖颈，令他仰起头来,断断续续亲吻,用舌头模仿交媾的频率爱抚他的唇齿,连舌底那小块柔软都不放过。

“……”董思成挣扎着想说什么,但被完全堵住,连一点音节都发不出来。  
他的全部神经都集中去感受后穴里不断深入的手指了

甚至连被唇舌被彻底侵犯都不知道,徒劳地抵着刘扬扬的肩窝,手指骨节泛出白色。

太深了,朦胧中他只有这一个念头。

他都不知道那手指已经探入多深,也不知道自己还能承受多少;只感觉内壁连同五脏六腑都紧紧绞在了一起,只要稍微放松,就会涌出更多让他无所适从的水来。

刘扬扬说了几句什么,似乎在问他话,但董思成什么都听不清。

潜意识让他的脑海一片模糊，被动地承受着这一切。

“我的阿win…"刘扬扬不断小声重复,终于抽出了湿漉漉的手指,反复揉捏董思成后颈腺体上那块软肉:“乖,我的阿win…”

手指突然抽离，难以想象的空虚瞬间席卷全身,董思成的腰立刻就软了下去,液体顺着紧实的大腿汹涌而出。

他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手想抱住刘扬扬,但Alpha却后退几分。  
为什么?你不要我了吗?  
董昀昀委屈得直掉眼泪，手脚却酥软无力

“…扬…！”

在这种状态下董思成真是要崩溃了才挤出这一个字来,因为太过急促,他甚至无法完整表达出担忧和委屈。

刘扬扬迅速地将身下人的衣服扒下,抓住董思成的手,在掌心印下亲吻,旋即顺着柔细的手腕一路吻下来，低声说:

“我在,哥哥别怕,我在。”

轻抚着颤抖不已的脊背，触感是细腻、沁着一丝薄汗，格外的令人上瘾。

董思成被安抚了微许,后穴难耐地开合,随即被某种坚硬火热的东西抵住了。

潜意识中他知道那是什么,虚弱而惊慌地想挣扎起身,但又没有足够的力气支撑身体,以至于半途就被刘扬扬轻轻松松按了回去,近距离俯视着他咽红的眼尾

“要吗?”

被发情后会立刻散发出强横旺盛的信息素,那简直就是冲刷式的,把董思成完全地、蛮不讲理地湮没在了自己的包围中。

“要我吗?哥哥想要的人是谁？"

刘扬扬温柔地引诱着,性器稍微探入,在甬道迫不及待地吞进头部之后,又在百般挽留中抽了出来,让董思成发出了几乎啜泣起来的喘息。

“说,阿win,说出来。”

刘扬扬扳着他的脸,不断用拇指摩挲着董思成的耳尖,轻轻地吻掉他不受控制滚落的泪珠，就像对待好不容易捕猎到手的幼年凶兽,用糖和耐心一遍遍诱惑:

“想要什么?说出来告诉我。”

“……”  
董思成颤抖的频率让他甚至很难张口,不知道被反复引诱和教导了多少次,终于哆嗦着发出一个音节来:“……想……”

刘扬扬被莫大地鼓励了:“想要什么,嗯?想要谁?”

“告诉我想要谁,我是谁?”  
“扬…"董思成终于抓住了刘扬扬的肩膀,然后发着抖触碰到了他的脸,“…扬扬…!”

那个名字出口的瞬间,刘扬扬终于实实在在有了自己被选中的确定感。蓬勃凶猛的占有欲汹涌而出,他反手握住董思成的手十指相扣,挺身完全插入了进去。

“…啊…！”

董思成一下就蜷了起来,但刘扬扬进入得太快太深了,几乎立刻退出,紧接着狠狠撞了回去。

董思成这辈子最多接触的就是Alpha，司马公司里的人基本个个都是高等A，他此刻被发情热折磨得奄奄一息,根本不知道刘扬扬完全勃起时那器官有多凶悍一-如果他看见的话,也许会立刻挣  
扎着逃走也说不定。

“啊…啊!"董思成难以承受地哽咽起来:“停…,啊!不…唔啊啊…”

连接纳两根手指都有点勉强的穴口突然被巨物扩张到了恐怖的程度,况且刘扬扬霎时插到了底,在淫靡的水声中抵在了内腔更为隐秘的入口,动作顿住。

“真的不要?"刘扬扬轻喘道,温柔的亲亲他哥的鼻尖，然后趁乱轻咬一口，坏心的一下下磨着软肉,让凄惨的小口更加备受折磨。

他这么不管不顾插进来的时候虽然有些疼,但痛苦中又带着一丝奇异的愉悦,犹如电流狠狠鞭笞全身神经。

等动作真停下时,电流不仅没有减弱,反而变本加厉全数集中到了下身,让甬道狠命绞紧,甚至不断吮吸讨好起巨大的性器来。

董思成完全不知道该怎么办了。泪眼朦胧的摇着脑袋，发出像小兽一样可怜的呜呜声，却不知道这种祈求的模样更能激起男人的施虐心。

刘扬扬停下来不到几秒,他又本能地挺身,发出难受的悲鸣。

“哼…”

刘扬扬作势抽身,抽离时产生的摩擦让那滚热紧窒的甬道简直刺激得不行,董思成反射似的扬起了头，小猫似的吐着点舌头，嘶嘶的哈着气。

“…不，不…唔嗯"

身体敏感到承受不住过多的快感，但发情期的热却汹涌着迫使他不自觉地发着抖，轻晃腰肢像是无声的勾引

“到底要怎么着?"

刘扬扬笑起来,迷恋地吻吻他哥的咽喉。

“怎么这么难伺候,嗯?”

董思成什么都听不清,手指勾紧床单,下一刻再次被完全插入。

他连声音都发不出来,就被卷进了狂风暴雨的深渊。平坦结实的小腹因为承受了过分巨大的性器而胀得难受,每一下抽插都太迅猛剧烈,让五脏六腑抽搐不已。

剧痛和快感化作带刺的皮鞭,反复抽打他虚软的身体,把神经抽得鲜血淋漓。

董思成不知道这濒死的、漫长的过程持续了多久,意识在中途断裂了几次,甚至高潮都没让他清醒过来。

如潮般的快感甚至让他有些恐惧，双唇因喘息而一张一合，隐约可以看见雪白的贝齿和艳红的小舌，引诱着男人的施虐因子。  
刘扬扬在他高潮时稍微停了,不住亲吻他的唇,意识已经轻飘飘的人只能被迫承受着弟弟的索吻。

随即他把董思成抱了起来,到屋角边让他面对墙壁跪下，没忘记在膝盖下铺了厚厚一层毛毯。

高潮后的身体完全不足以支撑任何重量,董思成根本跪不起来,眼见着就要软倒。但紧接着他被刘扬扬握着纤腰扶住身子。  
刘扬扬双膝跪在他大腿之间,就着这个背入的姿势,再次将性器插进了被狠狠欺负的入口。

“啊…不要!"董思成霎时想要挣扎,尽管那幅度微不足道，

“不,扬…扬扬!”

他对危险的意识实在是太晚了。  
这个姿势让他全身承重点在被强行分开的双膝间,双腕被刘扬扬抓住抵在了背上,身后挣扎的空间也被完全堵住,根本断绝了最后一丝挣脱的可能。

而这种体位霎时就让性器进入到了难以形容的恐怖深度。高潮后的生殖腔微微张开了缝隙,被刘扬扬狠狠挤了进去，这才是真正的交媾。

董思成的后背抖得厉害,但刘扬扬却毫不减势,不断挤他、亲吻他,咬住他的后颈,侵略从未开启过的紧窄甬道。  
敏感的耳垂被含住，夹击的快感让人失神。

“不要……碰哪里啊啊啊……”

敏感到了极致的腔内只要轻轻的擦过就会泛起可怕的快感，腰腹一带的麻意让董思成连尖叫的力气都没有了，好不容易挤出的那几个字也是细弱蚊蝇。

被刺激出的晶莹的泪珠不停地滚落，挂满了因过度激烈的情事而一片绯红的小脸。

水就像开了闸般顺着董思成的大腿往下流,散发出勾人到极点的腥甜,不断洇进毛毯里。

“阿win,我的阿win,“刘扬扬着魔般一遍遍重复,在成结前一刻急促舔吻他的后颈,沙哑道:“我亲爱的…我的阿win”

董思成呜咽着,难以自制的颤抖。

刘扬扬最后一下完完全全地占领了生殖腔。然后性器末端成结、迅速膨大,将柔嫩幼小的腔口凶狠卡住,带着浓烈Apha信息素的精液喷薄而出。

在同一瞬间,他终于咬进董思成的后颈,锋利的犬齿深深切入了腺体里。

\--我爱你,我的阿win。

刘扬扬从身后紧紧环抱住董思成,反复亲吻他汗湿的头发、紧闭的眼睛和湿润的唇角,感觉到自己和对方的信息素都发生了变化。

疯狂的喜悦和满足感从灵魂深处迸发而出,刘扬扬意识到他终于从头到尾彻彻底底地标记了他的omega,他的winwin。


End file.
